


A wild loli!MC appeared!

by MeRancholilt (SKanamiRye)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lolicon, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Potions, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKanamiRye/pseuds/MeRancholilt
Summary: MC got hit with a strange potion that turned her into a loli, then she decided to pull a prank on Levi.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 102





	A wild loli!MC appeared!

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, I'm back. Still dead inside with writer's block looming over my head and back-to-school anxiety. But I'm back with an attempt at humor/crack-ish fic  
> But unfortunately I kinda failed at this already since the joke didn't translate too well :/  
> Lolicon Levi is my new headcanon now lol
> 
> English is my second language so expect some errors here and there, strange choices of phrasing sentences. Feel free to give me some feedback. I appreciate it a lot and it will help me improve in the future ^^  
> Hope you'll enjoy this <3

*cough* *cough*

MC violently coughed as the smoke around her started to subside.

It was an accident. She was trying out a new cake recipe that Luke gave her earlier. And while reaching for the necessary ingredients, she accidentally knocked a potion bottle onto the ground. Next thing she knew, there was a rather loud shattering sound accompanied with a small explosion, and smoke, too much smoke.

And when the smoke cleared, it took her a few minutes to process what happened.

She was sitting on the ground, her surroundings suddenly seemed much larger than she remembered. Looking down at herself, she immediately noticed that her clothes were much bigger than before.

_ "Oh…" _

She had been shrunk down.

Into the shape of a  _ child _ .

She looked like she could be around ten or something.

Stretching out her now tiny hands, she was equal parts panicked and amused at the situation she was in. Sure, she shrunk herself, and Lucifer would be infuriated and pretty annoyed at this, but on the bright side…

She grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled it away from her chest, looking down at herself once again.

_ "This will be fun." _

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Leviathan was sitting in the common room, completely immersed in the new game which had just come out. He was unsuspecting of the human creeping up on him with his headphones on.

MC sneakily made her way towards the chair the otaku demon was lounging on, extremely careful with the noise her footsteps could raise.

Successfully approaching him without being noticed from behind, MC slowly tilted half of her body to his front, peeking up at Levi from under his face, fluttering her lashes and softly calling out to him.

"Onii-chan~"

No response. He was too immersed in the game.

Not giving up, MC moved to his side and gently pulled a bit of his headphones away and whispered directly into his ear.

"Onii-chan~~"

This definitely got him, as Levi instantly shot up from his seat as if he was burned, almost falling backward with how hard he jumped up.

"M-MC?! W-What are you doing?! What was that for-"

His words died in his throat the moment he took in the sight of MC. A short girl dressed only in a big shirt reaching past her knees, clearly oversize for her small figure.

_ A loli. _

She couldn't hide the smirk evident on her face. She knew the effect lolis had on this otaku, and she definitely knew the effect  _ she _ had on him.

And when those two combined?

Oh boy was he going for a ride.

Levi was a flustered, babbling mess. Incoherent words were the only things spilling out of his mouth as he tried to use his hand to cover up his flushed crimson face.

Grinning mischievously from ear to ear, MC used a hand to pry Levi's hand away from hiding his face, the other lifting the bottom of her shirt up, revealing her lower half dressed only in a pair of strawberry pink panties. Biting on the shirt, she looked up directly into his eyes innocently through her eyelashes and asked him seductively:

"Would you like to spend the next several years in jail, Levi onii-chan?"

**_Levi.exe has stopped running._ **

~~ *loud crashing noise as the door suddenly flew of its hinges* FBI OPEN UP!!! ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Vietnamese. So the original sentence I thought of for this was "Anh có muốn bóc lịch vài năm không, Levi onii-chan?" and of course with my lack of skill at translation, I could only try my best to make it sound as close as possible, but it didn't sound as funny :( it was kinda inspired by a meme or some comments I saw in my country but couldn't find it again. It's been a long time since I saw the meme too


End file.
